The objectives of this research are to: 1) Characterize sexual health in men and women by objective physiologic criteria. 2) Continue development of instruments and methods for quantifying the physiologic changes accompanying sexual arousal and orgasm. 3) Correlate feelings of intensity, duration, and gratification experienced during the sexual response with objective physiologic results. 4) Apply the information gathered to describe sexual physiology changes associated with stages in the life cycle, diseases, disabilities, and dysfunctions.